Warlock Rider
by Glasvenster
Summary: A mistake made as a young teenager changes Eragon's life forever. How will Alagaesia deal with a Warlock. How will Brom train Eragon? How will the outcome of the war be affected? And what is the obsession with pumpkins?


A/N: Okay people here is a knew crossover idea that I had, I haven't proofed read this but I had to take a break from studying and wrote this. Hope you like it.

This is a Eragon WoW, Xover but only certain parts of WoW are added to the world of Alagaësia. I don't own anything except for the obvious knew ideas to the story

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_TT_T_TT_T_T_T_T_

The forest in the spine was dark and gloomy at best of times. However this gloomy atmosphere didn't affect the wildlife. In fact it allowed it thrive due to the lack of human settlements. It was for this reason that Eragon was one of the few brave hunters from Carvahall to hunt in these mountains. Eragon was currently fourteen. Having just entered puberty the year previous he was head strong and arragont as most boys his age. It was on his second hunting trip into the Spine when he discovered the house of Rathazar. On his third trip he met the man and it was an encounter that would change the face of Alagaësia.

"What do you think you are doing Boy?" asked a voice from right next to Eragon's ear. This startled Eragon so much that he lost his balance and fell face first into the small pumpkin patch that was next to the house. It turned out that Eragon was still learning the fine points of hunting and hadn't caught anything yet. As a result of this he was hungry and thought that one pumpkin wouldn't be missed to badly.

"Nuphfi'n," came Eragons mumble from the ground.

"Well to me it looks like I caught my self a pumkin thief, what would you say?" the man asked. Eragon had turned around at this point and was now looking at a man with Blond hair turning flame red as it came to the end. He had a goatee of the same hair colour around his mouth. He was dressed in what looked like farming clothes overall and all gloves on his hand and a bunch of carrots in his left one. He sounded way more intimidating than he looked.

Eragon just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Stop gapping you will catch flies. Come on follow me" After which he lead Eragon into his little house. Eragon unable to give much protest, being pulled by someone much stronger than you leaves little chance of not going and the man had a firm grasp on Eragons shoulder.

The house had one room that served as everything a bed standing in the one corner. Two wash basins with a small hand pump to get water and a small hearth with a suspicious looking pot boiling away. What startled Eragon the most was the small green humanoid creature that came running up to him.

"Mashters, the the stew ish almosht ready, I sees we hash been getting geusht. Lazqua will be setting another plate then." The green creature the scampered of down a ladder into a cellar most probably.

"Sit by the table boy, then we can get talking about you pusnishment." Eragon did so without protest. Sitting by the small table that only had two chairs, Eragon chose the chair that didn't have a plate set out for it.

"I'm really sorry sir" he mamanged to get out while looking down at the table.

"Don't look so worried, I won't hurt you yet." The man said, this caused Eragon to get very nervous. "So what did you think your punishment will be?"

"I don't know maybe a whiping, or something similar, by the way sir what is your uhm name?" Eragon asked still looking at the table occasionally looking up at the man. The mans reply to Eragon's answer was to burst out into a deep laugh that had him almost tearing at the eyes.

"Whiping, dear gods boy no, but once I'm done with you you'll wish it was just that. No you will become my apprentice I will teach you my professions and skills that is your punishment. And my name to answer you're question is Rathazar." The man started laughing again at Eragon's expression. But now his face was filled with relief instead of anxiety.

" What do you do then if I may ask?"

"Well first off tell me your name?"

"It's Eragon sir," Eragon replied

"Ah good strong name, did you know your name is dragon spelt with an 'e' instead of a 'd' ?" Rathazar asked Eragon.

"No, I never noticed, I never learnt how to read or spell so I wouldn't know." Eragon replied slightly ashamed again of his inability to read or write.

"No problem then I will just teach you that as well."

Just then the green creature appeared from the cellar again carrying a plate nearly as big as it was with a knife and fork. He wordlessly place the plate in front of Eragon and placed the knife and fork on either side of the plate. It left the table and brought the steaming hot pot from the fire and dished out food for both Eragon and Rathazar. Once the food was dished he gave a small bow and vanished in a puff of green smoke leaving a small pile of smoldering ash.

"Ah, Lazqua, always an imp with the taste for a dramatic exit. Now before we start about what you will be learning, and you will be training under me or you will be telling whomever you live with what you tried. Eat you look hungry"

They ate in silence, Eragon in a state of bliss at how good the food tasted. Garrow never payed for anything other than salt and pepper when it was available but this was just heavenly, his tongue was experiencing flavours it had never come into contact with in its whole life. Soon all the marvelous food was done and Rathazar looked like he was back to talking business.

" Eragon I am a Warlock. I specialize in destruction and killing my enemies from a far my demons I can summon do all of my close combat for me but I can fight in close quarters. I am a master tailor as well as enchanter. I will be teaching you all of this. So what do you think?" Rathazar asked

"I don't know but since I have no choice in the matter I guess I will have to say yes." Eragon wasn't sure from what he knew demons were evil and not to be dealed with lightly

"Good then from now on every four fortnights you will come here where I will be teaching you for a week. Then you will return from were you came from. You will be sleeping in the cellar. You will find a bed and a small stove with wood and a box of red rocks inside it. Pack the wood in fist and drop a rock in. then close the stove. It should heat up the cellar quite nicely. Now off to be training starts early tomorrow.

Eragon did as he was told. The cellar was packed full with only a small space for the bed and the stove. A long pipe extended from the back of the stove up the wall and out a small hole in the wall. Eragon packed the stove as he was told and dropped a small red stone in. He was quite surprised when the wood ignited on contact with the wood.

Eragon had trouble falling asleep. His worries keeping him awake for several hours. When he finally closed his eyes he was rudely awakened by a bucket of cold water seconds later. In fact he had actually slept for eight hours and it was now nine in the morning.

"Eragon wake up you are late for your training!" came a voice from the hole in the ceiling. It turned out that it was Lazqua that had dumped the bucket of water on him. Eragon got up wet and cold that morning and made the trek up the stairs. To find a pair of cloths folded neatly at the top clearly meant for him. Eragon went back down and changed quickly finding that the clothes he was wearing now fit him better even the boots that seemed to be made form the softest wool.

Eragon walked outside and found Rathazar dressed in rather fearsome looking clothes with glowing skulls on the shoulders. The main colour scheme was rusty gold with intricate designs in black the edges of the material seemed to be riveted down on metal that looked wickedly sharp and pointy.

"Ah you're finaly awake, seems the bucket of water did the trick, it always works you know." Rathazar looked at Eragon in deep thought. Before his eyes lit up as, followed by a evil looking grin that made Eragon shiver. "Now first off you will first have to access your Mana. For this you will be meditating once you have found your mana you will begin the real harsh training. Now to find your mana search inside yourself look for something that doesn't feel like you but part of you at the same time. It will look like a blue glow in your minds eye, and once the door to it is open it won't ever be closed again.

I find it best to meditate when I am on an uncomfortable surface which prevents me from dosing off. Now I give you ten minutes. If you have unlocked nothing then you will be running laps while Lazqua chases you. Got it." With that Rathazar left Eragon to his own devices. Eragon not wanting to be chase by the imp found a rock coververd with Lichen and sat down. Slowly but surely the world around him grew quite and he soon fell into a trance and found himself on a barren shapeless plane.

Eragon saw a dim glow in the distance and started walking towards it. After what seemed like and eternity he found a a blue beam of light which shone with neon blue glow into the nonexistent sky. As he got closer he found that the column of blue light was surrounded by a three meter high some wall with only one gate covered in razor sharp spikes to prevent anyone from climbing over it.

After running around it Eragon realized that climbing over the wall would be impossible, given the fact that it had no grip. So he decided the gate . It seemed hopeless he tried climing over but got his hands cut up quite bad. The damage and pain disappeared immediately after the got off of the gate.

"Dammit why won't you open?" Eragon shouted in rage. Then there was a click from the gate and it swung open on frictionless hinges, "What all I had to do was ask?" Eragon was angry but walked up to the blue light he reached out for it and touched it. At first nothing happened but then he was flung back into reality literally and metaphorically and slammed into one of the trees behind him.

He heard clapping from the someone and when his vision became less hazy again he could see Rathazar with a smirk on his face." It took you three hours but you did it, I'm impressed the average person takes about six hours to unlock their mana."

"Uh, thanks," Eragon replied tentatively not sure what he had to do in this situation.

"Now I can start teaching you. The first spell I will teach you is your primary attack spell, its called a Shadow Bolt. As it name says it's a bolt of pure shadow energy when your power grow it kills in one shot, but now it would just daze some one and you would need to shoot of several to kill something. Now watch, first you must mold your mana into a shadow state, then shape it and finally choose a target and launch it. This will take you about 3 seconds for if you have trouble and, once its formed don't hold onto it to long. It will blow up in your face."

With his explanation done Rathazar formed a ball of shadows in between his two hands and launched it off in less than one and a half seconds. It reduced the stone Eragon was sitting on to rubble upon impact, wisps of black smoke escaping from the now pile of pebbles.

Even though Eragon found his mana and unlocked it in under record time his first casting attempt failed completely. Instead of shooting of a ball of shadow energy he ended up on his backside eyebrows singed. Rathazar just laughed at Eragon's folly and motioned for him to try again.

This patterned continued for the next four days, in this time Eragon was taught a spell called corruption with drained away the life energy of some one over time causing extensive damage, it was quite fatal to animals with meager life energies but to others like Rathazar who was full of it barely noticed when Eragon was told to cast it on him. Eragon was also taught a curse. The Curse of Agony. It caused excruciating pain over time with the most pain in its final moments of the curse. The last thing Eragon was taught how to do was summon a Felsteed a demonic horse horse with flaming legs and eyes.

Eragon was also now a novice tailor and enchanter, as well as being able to read and write basic sentences. He was also taught the minor professions that all warlocks knew namely, cooking first aid and fishing.

On the fifth day of his Arrival he was sent home, by Rathazar and told to return in eight weeks. He was also given a frost weave bag by the older Warlock filled with a seemingly endless supply of salted venisons. He was also given another bag that had all the tailoring and enchanting supplies he needed to progress beyond being a novice.

This cycled continued, with Eragon only having trouble with lying to Garrow and Roran about where he was going every eight weeks. Two years passed rather quickly and Eragon only became more adept at his training. What amazed Rathazar was Eragons ability to specialize in two talent trees namely destruction and affliction. Rathazar only specialized in Affliction but was qualified by his quild to train Demonolgy and Destruction two.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_

"Eragon this will be the last time you see me." Rathazar said with a heavy heart. He had grown fond of the antics of the young farm boy and was very proud in his almost exponential growth. "Eragon you know everything about being a Warlock, now you just need practical experience. Now I have a few gifts for you."

Rathazar went down into the cellar returning moments later with a large chest. He opened it and removed a set of gear, not just any, but the Wrathful gear a skilled warlock wore in combat against others. "First of all I would like to present you with this. I had to do a lot of beggin borrowing and stealing to get the designs for these but here you are. I have already enchanted them and placed gems in their sockets, with it you will never miss with a spell, and you will find that others will have a very hard time hitting you with a blade."

"Rathazar I can't accept this, its to valuable." Eragon said shocked at the gift he was given.

"No it's yours, I hope it saves your life one day, next I have this, this staff is made from the rune engraved femur of a blue dragon that once tried to kill me. It is one of a kind, with this your spell and curses will be so much more effective. I have also taken the liberty of inscribing your spell book with glyphs that i had purchased long ago, they make your Corruption spell do much more damage as well as increase the amount of life energy that gets sent back to you. Lastly I have this."

Rathazar held out a blue and spotted egg about the size his head. "This Eragon is a Nether ray egg. It will be tiny at first but given enough time and it will be a serious flying mount for you. They are very agile in the air and silent in flight. They are carnivorous but can fast for months if it is necessary. They are very aggressive to those they don't see as an ally so make sure you show it who is boss while it is still a fry and it will trust whomever you trust."

"Thank you, so much Rathazar, these gifts are amazing and one of a kind, I don't know how to say thank you enough. To think I was a pumpkin thief two years ago and now a fully skilled warlock." Eragon gave rathazar a hug which starled the older man because in his profession people didn't like to hug you.

"Take care lad and keep your talents hidden, trust me you don't want the attention that it will bring. When you leave here today Eragon don't come back you will find it as if I never existed here. One day when you feel like it take on an apprentice and continue to teach the art of being a Warlock."

Eragon packed his things with a heavy heart placing it into his frost weave bag, which for some reason seemed to hold a great volume of supplies. Eragon walked out of the little house with a heavy heart. Sad that he would never return here but happy in his achievements, he was a Warlock and nobody would be able to mess with him.

"Oh and Eragon," Eragon stopped and looked at Rathazar, "You will find that your bag of food supplies, tailoring and enchanting will refill each night, goodbye Eragon take care."

"Goodbye to you too Rathazar, take care and don't over work Lazqua that much."

"Okay I won't," then without warning the whole how pumpkin patch and all vanished leaving only a rather substantial pile of smoldering ash a classic sign on using a mass demonic teleportation circle.

Eragon smirked and raisied his hand above his head a pink runed covered globe apearend above his head light arching down on the ground around. Within seconds a flaming dreadsteed appeared. Eragon mounted it and set off back home.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

On his way there he discovered a large clearing that was smoldering and a blue stone lying in the middle of the destruction. Curious he went over dismounted and picked it up. Not knowing what it was he just assumed it was a meteorite that had a peculiar colour. "Maybe its worth something?" he said to himself and his mount. Their steed just made a horse sound that sounded like the human equivilant of a snort. Eragon re mounted and went on his way. Dismounting two hundred metre away from they house just in case someone spotted him.

A flaming spiked horse being quite obvious to see when it is approaching.

"You're back soon," said Garrow when Eragon entered the house.

"I would appear so, this stone appeared out of no where scaring away the game for miles. Maybe I can sell it to Sloan for something other than salted venison won't you argee uncle?"

"I do, Eragon, I have noticed a change in you these past two years, change for the better, like in know you go off to visit someone when you go away every eight weeks, but that is of no concern, you work harder and we haven't had to struggle for food in the last two years, I also know the venison isn't from Sloans butchery. However some pork would be nice for a change though wouldn't you agree?"

Eragon just smiled at his uncle, the man had raised him as his own but the death of his wife had taken a toll on him. Eragon had begun working on the fields again, well he thought fields but actually it was a small area across from his window where he experimented growing vegetables, the carrots seemed fine and the radishes and cabage also seemed content but he pumpkins would never seem to grow properly until now. Now they were huge and would require a few horses to move just one.

He solved this problem by showing finally after many hours of reasoning with himself by summing both his felsteed and Dreadsteed in front of Garrow. His reaction was priceless but after being assured that they were harmless Garrow was very optimistic about the horses that wouldn't and seemed to be able to move huge loads. They decided that they would use the fell steed for it only had slightly glowing legs and Eragon could hide that with a good fire proof Horse banket. The Felsteed didn't mind it and just continued to graze while Eragon measured it.

The following day Eragon went into town to try and sell the stone to the butcher for some meat other than venison. Everything went fine until Eragon let it slip where he found the stone and he was kicked out before he could even try to reason with the butcher. Eragon returned home later that day with the news that they would be eating venison as their source of protein for a few more weeks

Life continued as normal for the little family of three for the next few weeks until news arrived that the merchants and traders had finally come to town. So with a great effort they loaded two iof the pumpkins on a cart pulled by the felsteed Roran still amazed at the beasts strength and stamina. They left two hours before the sun rose. Arriving just as it climbed over the hillside. Garrow immediately found two people willing to buy the enormous pumpkins for quite a few crowns for both each. Eragon lead his horse away behinde a building before the dismissed it.

In the time between receiving the Nerther ray and now it had hatched into a wine red fry with purple-black markings. It was still small and only capable of flight few meters off the ground. It stayed with Eragon most of the time. Garrow and Roran were also informed of the creature. Its presence was met with similar reactions to the two demonic steeds but they again felt it better not to ask too many questions.

Eragon eventually found a merchant who could tell him a little more about the strange stone. Sadly he found out that it was hollow and as a result almost worthless. As night fell Eragon migrated over to where Brom was telling stories of the riders before the current tyrant took over.

"That story could get me killed if any imperial soldiers were here." Brom chuckled as he thought about the irony.

"Mister how about another story, please?" one of the children present asked. Brom looked a bit nervous having run out of stories to tell. Eragon decided to help him out a bit.

"I know a story if you would lend an ear." Eragon said. Everyone stopped for a second to look at him even Brom.

"Well then go start telling us."

"Well its started a long time ago, in a world known as Azeroth. A world inhabited by many different races. In this world magic is free. Druids and Shamans using the magic of the earth while, priests mages and Warlocks use arcane and fel energies. Dragons are also abundant and inhabit all the corners of this world…" So Eragon continued as he told the story of the Blue dragon flight and their quest to purge the world of all who use magic. How they war against the different flights and how they would eventually meet their doom.

Eragon had everybody's attention even Brom, who was slightly slack-jawed at the story and how much about dragons Eragon knew and how much of it was frighteningly accurate. When the sstory concluded many people clapped Eragon getting up and doing a mock bow for the first time. When it got quite a bit later Garrow got Eragon and Roran together and told them it was time for them to strat heading home. Five hundred meters out of the village Eragon summened his two steeds. Garrow mounting the felsteed and Eragon and Roran getting on the dreadsteed.

Eragon was woken up in th em idle of the night by a strange chirping coming from the stone on the shelf next to his bed. His Nether ray was also woken up by the noise and hovered over to were the stone was. It was moving slightly and the jerked to one side which happened to be the edge Eragons reflexs allowed him to catch the stone before it hit the ground but he could see cracks forming on its surface. He dropped the stone on his bed on shard of it dislodged it self and went flying hitting him in the middle of his head. It stung but didn't draw blood. Eragon soon realised that this was an egg of some kind and not a stone. After a few more shell shards hitting Eragon a small sapphire blue dragon whelp was looking at him, tentatively he reached out to touch it with his right had.

Upon contact a burning sensation coarsed through his hand his Nether ray defended him immediately despite the fact that the whelp was the same size it was baring its fangs at the dragon while floating defensively in front of Eragon. Eragon decided to feed it. Much to his other companions dismay. Eragon was surprised how much food such a small thing could consume but decided to deal with the rest of his problems the next day.

When the sun rose the next day Eragon had snuck the baby dragon out of the house and into the forest making a shelter for it in the trees. He knew that dragons grew almost exponentially and as a result keeping it inside the house was as no go.

He decided to name his fry Razz, having gotten the idea for the name from his mentor Rathazar. His bond with the dragon whelp grew stronger each day but Razz never left his side. The Nether ray had also started its growth phase having grown substantially in the last few days he now reached Eragons waist, while the dragon only came up to his knee.

He made a trip into town one day to talk to Brom about some dragon lore stories, Razz being rather disappointed that he wasn't allowed to go into town. Later that day Eragon named the dragon Saphira. Having exhausted his supply of male dragon names, he realised that it was female.

Within three moths Saphira had almost tripled in size with Razz finally having reached his adult size. It turned out that Nether rays were immortal, this is as a result of the energies their species have been exposed to over the years in Outland but they tended to kill one another for territory in the wild resulting the oldest ray only being about 400 years old.

The two flying beasts didn't get along that well. They had a sibling rivalry thing going on to gain the most of Eragons affections but he gave them equal amounts of attention. Saphira though larger than both Eragon and Razz could only barely fly if Eragon was mounted. Razz teased Saphira relentlessly about this because he could fly with Eragon on his back with ease. He realised immediately that he would need to make saddles for the two which he did using spell weave and ebon weave to make a saddle that could take quite a beating.

Eragon was in town the next day having to speak with Horst, somehow word got out that Eragon was good tailoring but not for casual cloths. Horst had asked him for a pair of cloves. Eragon gave him a pair that could be stuck in a fire and they nor the hand inside would burn. Being a smith Horst was very thankful for it and paid Eragon a two silver crowns for it.

"Now Eragon, if u still have that blue stone I saw you with at market day get rid of it. I saw two fellows yesterday. It made my skin crawl just talking to them, they were asking around about that stone and if one has turned up. They gave off a bad feeling. Eragon be careful."

With those words in mind he walked home. Only to stop when he heard Sloan's voice as he talked to some one. Upon further inspection he found that he was talking to two people dressed in black swords strapped to their sides.

"…Yeah I'm sure he had it ask anyone." Sloan said

"They have been rather uncooperative many thanks you will not be forgotten" said one of the figures their voice like rotten oil smooth yet filthy. Eragon began to walk away again only to be spotted by them when he turned the cornere. They started to approach him. He felt fear creep into his mind and smirk. ' So that's how you want to play?" he thought.

To the Ra'zac the smirk was actually unnerving they saw their power start to affect the boy but then it vanished. They were almost at him when irrational fear overwhelmed them pure terror the likes of which they had never felt before. They lost all control of their bodies running as far away from the boy as they possibly could. Not even the King could instil such fear into them

This event didn't go unnoticed by Brom who was shocked at how the Ra'zac acted. Usually it was their target who froze up in fear not the other way around. "Eragon I think you should head home.

_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T_T

Eragon knew something bad was going to happen he drove his dreadsteed at break neck speeds towards the farm. '_Saphira, __Razz!_' He called out with his mind

'_Yes Eragon, what's wrong Saphira has been acting erratic since you left, she's on her way to get you don't get on her until she has calmed down.'_

'_Eragon,__ we __must __go__ now __get __on!__'_ Fear and anger clouded her mind, she wasn't thinking straight Razz had been right.

'_Not__ now __Saphira, __I__ can __handle __myself __right __now __Garrow__ might __be__ in __danger.__'_ Saphira tried to protest but found it useless. Eragon was more stubborn than she was and would not change his mind further more, he kept a big secrete from her one that Razz was part of but he didn't want to tell her.

'_Eragon __please __it __isn__'__t __safe __we__ must __get __away__'_ she pleaded.

'_Saphira,__ no __I __can __take __care __of __myself__ I __know __you__ are __worried ,__but __trust __me, __you__ should __be __more __worried__ about __Garrow, __I __should __have __told __you __this __a__ while __ago __but __I __am __a __Warlock, __I __can __bind __demons __three __times __your__ size__ to __my __will, __there __isn__'__t __much __that __scares __me.__'_ With that small bit of reassurance he downloaded all his training time he had with Rathazar to her through their link which was much stronger than the one he had with Razz for some reason. After seeing what he could do she became more calm and followed him overhead as he raced towards the farm.

Eragon arrived just in time to see the smoke from the farm house, he rushed inside to find Garrow unconscious and though the blaze hadn't consumed the whole house yet. He wouldn't be able to save it. After he carried Garrow out he was able to salvage some of the keepsakes that Garrow and Roran held close to their hearts. The ones they thought no one knew about. Eragon lost nothing, due to the fact that he kept all his supplies with him when ever he left the house.

The next few hours passed in a blur for Eragon. He had dressed Garrows would with his frost weave bandages but since Garrow had no Mana it wasn't nearly as effective as it possibly could have been as well as the fact that something seemed to be preventing the bandages from working their magic.

Eragon gotten Garrow back toe Carvahall and to the healer. After doging some awkward questions and making up a half truth he fled again. Eragon was sure at least that Garrow would live, if he didn't have those bandages though who knows but Garrow's chances would have been slim to none

'_Saphira __razz,__we__ are __leaving,__Razz__ get __ready __for __flight __Saphira __I__ want __you __ready __too,__we __can__'__t __stay __here __we __have __too __go __now!__"_

Eragon stopped when he entered the clearing where he told Saphira and Razz to meet him. Brom was there and he seemed to be conversing with Saphira. Razz tolerated his presence but didn't seem very fond of him at all.

"Hello Eragon." Brom greeted Eragon was shocked how did Brom find out how, how ,how? Eragon was slightly shaken

"H-How did you find out?"

"Oh there where clues everywhere you just had to look for it." Brom replied

"Saphira, Razz meet us at the farm, we have to go." Eragon said hoping that saying it aloud would give Brom the message that Eragon wasn't in the mood. "That's a great idea, Eragon, I have to speak with you, so lets get moving"

"What about?" asked Eragon once they had started moving in the direction of the farm. Their feet leaving a trial of foot prints in the snow

"Eragon do you know what danger you are in?" Brom asked he had genuine concern in his voice

"I can only guess but I can handle it. I got Razz and Saphira to help me." Eragon quickened his pace he wanted to get to the farm and away from this area as quickly as possible.

"Well I hope you don't mind me joining you I am sure the help would be appreciated, wouldn't you agree." Brom's voice now took a more serious tone when he said, "Besides I can't let some young strappling go of running about with his dragon now can I?"

"I guess you are right, come on I know a place were we can camp for the night."

Once at the farm Eragon wasn't shocked at the destruction that the fire casued. However he gather the keepsakes of both Roran and Garrow and placed them indeed a large brown sack. Which he hid under the floor bords of his room which he had to make fire proof when he had to practice teleportation using a summoning circle. "Roran or Garrow will immediately look here, they know I always hid my stuff here so this will be one of the first places they will check."

"I have left a letter for Roran and Garrow. They will know of your departure and I have also included a few warnings. Now where is that camp we can go to do people know of it?"

"Yes only on other but he left a while ago he no longer lives there?"

"Well we better get going if we are going to reach there by foot."

"Not on my watch, Brom you ride with Saphira, she isn't big enough yet to carry me effectively but you are a bit smaller than me and lighter as as result of that. Razz can carry me just fine, but we must get going." Without another word Eragon called Razz and Saphira over. Both had heard the plan and Saphira was reluctant to agree but Eragon had made a valid point.

On the flight to the camp Brom's mind was full of questions what had happened to Eragon, he was so much colder than he remembered and this flying snake thing where did it come from? Why did the Ra'zac run in fear from him. Why does he always seem on edge when he walks like he's ready to spring to action.?

Eragon dived down with Razz and Saphira followed. They were deep in The Spine now and brome could see the clearing. Eragon made a good choice it would take two days for someone on foot and a day on horse to get to them and that was if you knew the area. As soon as they landed in the clearing Eragon began to strip leaving only his underwear on. He then began to dress himself in dark robes that gave Brom the creeps. Eragon held up the two shoulder guards and the head piece of his gear, but decided not to wear them, they were just to conspicuous. Eragon also took out his staff. The runes on the shaft glowing a feint blue upon contact.

To Brom Eragon looked like a sorcerer more than a rider. "Brom we can camp here for tonight but we must get going tomorrow I will make those black creatures pay. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."


End file.
